


(Untitled)Secret Princess

by Retrusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrusa/pseuds/Retrusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it that a person values most in life?<br/>Jade Harley has never felt so depressed in her entire life. It hits her suddenly, and with no warnings. Dave, her best friend, will be the one to whom she confides in the most when she feels as though she must keep some things a secret from her other friends. Although, there are some things she can't even tell Dave about. For... various reasons.<br/>Feferi Peixes is the mysterious girl found lying face-down on the beach with long black hair, and irresistibly beautiful fuchsia eyes, and while her past remains a mystery to Jade including how exactly it was that she became washed-up on the beach, and who she really is, Jade is about to become unspeakably close to this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Infectious

 You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You weren't ready to hear those words told to you in such a short amount of time. Not now, not ever.   
And you weren't planning on sharing them with anybody else.   
  
 John and Dave have both been bugging you to come and hang out with them for weeks, but you always end up telling them the same story. You just weren't in the mood to see your friends right now, and when you thought about it, you didn't think you were in the mood to see anyone at all.   
 But, as life would have it, it's not like you could just stay inside your house forever, as much as you'd like to.  
 You sent a text to Dave earlier telling him to meet you at the beach. John wouldn't be joining you two on your stroll along the cold, rocky beach as well, however. Unlike John, Dave was always pretty good at picking up on your mood whenever something seemed off, and he was always just the one guy you'd be able to talk to about something. John just wouldn't understand you as well, sadly, and Rose was just... you'd always find it harder to relate to Rose, especially while it always just seemed like she was examining you like an assignment. Which is why you'd prefer Dave, he's always so chill about things and agrees with you even though what you're saying makes no sense.   
 And you are meeting with him in a little under an hour. This beach you two are going to is actually right by your house, five minutes if you walked there, so you aren't in much of a hurry, really.   
 After putting on a long-sleeved blue shirt and sliding on some black skinny jeans, you went into the bathroom to fix your hair and manage putting on at least a little bit of makeup, even though your mood completely rejects the idea.   
 Honestly, you think you look like total shit. The heavy lines under your eyes from where you haven't been sleeping well really aren't helping. Nor is the paleness to your face from either not eating right, or staying inside. You reason that it is very likely to be both.  
 After finally deciding that you are decent enough to go out, you leave to go meet-up with Dave.  
 Surprisingly, he was a couple minutes early this time and waiting for you by the large boulder near the base of the rocky cliff alongside the beach. He was looking off in the other direction, but unlatched himself from leaning nonchalantly against the boulder. The ocean breeze whipped at the ends of your hair.  
 "Hey, Dave." You commit yourself to say. He doesn't reply, like he was expecting you to look better than you do.   
 "Harley," Dave says, not one expression readable on his face, "haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?" He shoves his hands in his jean pockets. Beyond what he's letting on, you know he's been worried about you, like the others.   
 You wait a minute before he lays it on you for real.   
 "Okay, you know what, I'll tell you what's up personally myself. First you basically decline every single opportunity ever to go out, you ignore us for two weeks, and then you finally decide to meet up with me looking like your best friend just died. And I know that's not true because the three of us are still fine, save the fact that we're worried as fuck over you, Jade." Dave looks around a minute as if he's trying to search for his next words. But he doesn't find them. Instead, he just stares at you in waiting ambition for whatever meaningful thing you have to say next, specifically pertaining to his three main points.  
 "Look, things have just been... bad lately, okay? Like," you sigh, so not ready to explain everything to him yet, but you know you should, "I- oh my God, is that girl _dead_ over there?"  
 Both you and Dave quickly bring your attention to the girl laying face-down on the rocky shore, running as quickly as you can over to her. The girl's long black hair is in tangles and her clothes are ripped and tattered.   
 Dave gives her one look before giving orders, "Wait here. I'll go get help or something. I forgot my cellphone in the car." He quickly runs off, leaving you and this poor girl alone.   
 You call out a few times to her, getting absolutely no response, and come to the horrific idea that she might _actually_  not be alive anymore. You decide not to think like that though, and continue to check for any signs of life.  She does have a pulse at least, you find out.   
 Carefully, you try to turn her over onto her back but she starts choking and coughing as you begin to do so. You help her to sit up, while noticing the water dripping down from her mouth. Was she drowning?   
 "Are you okay?" You ask her. She doesn't say anything at first, but looks up at you with large, captivating violet eyes. She just stares at you, and doesn't even look the least bit injured.  
 You stare back, and somehow, both slowly and suddenly, you start to feel as though for the first time in years, that you have nothing to worry about. She's here now, you're complete, and you can finally breathe normally again. You need her, a voice whispers to you, and you don't find yourself disagreeing. You've found your peace. You've found your happiness. It's all written here in her eyes, as strange as that sounds.   
 There's a red hot fire astir in your chest as your heart thumps loudly in your ears. Suddenly, you can hear Dave's voice from afar and you wonder what it was you were just doing as you turn around to face him. He brought with him a first-aid kit and some help, but when you look behind you, that girl is already gone.   
 You never even had a chance to catch her name. 


	2. Elegantly Encounters

 The next morning you awoke with a really bad headache. Yesterday, you sent Dave home, finally, around 8 in the evening after he was satisfied that you'd be fine on your own. Or in other words, that you weren't going to break down in tears over some girl that you'd hardly said three words to. Some girl that you really wish hadn't of left.   
 But whatever. If anything, whatever you felt and saw could have just been side effects of being deprived of sleep, or something else that you're sure would be a more likely explanation than whatever it was you thought had occurred.   
 Slowly, you pour yourself a cup of Jasmine tea to start your day. It usually helps you to relax, and today especially you are in need of it. After you finish drinking it whilst leaning on the counter, deep in thought, you go upstairs into your bedroom to change out of the baggy sweats you’ve been wearing since 9 o’clock last night. You never liked leaving the house basically telling people you were miserable as shit, which these clothes _obviously_  stated to you.  
 As you slide on a peach tank top over your head, your mind drifts to the event that conspired at the beach yesterday. As much as you try to get that off your mind, it doesn't go away, and it's been bothering you since.   
  When you finally manage to leave the house, you decide to go to the local coffee shop that you've been going to for as long as you can remember. Pushing open those solid glass window doors, you instantly pick up the smell of freshly brewed coffee and oatmeal fudge bars, which is the whole reason you came. But... oh no.   
 Rose is sitting at one of the dark round tables on a stool by the window, reading Edgar Allen Poe's Greatest Works while sipping on a cup of coffee.   
 You wonder if you should turn around and leave before she sees you. Rose, of all people, you would not be able to stand knowing what kind of bad condition you're in right now. And being the person that she is, she might even offer to help you. But that'd only make things worse, really.   
 You look behind you at the door; its temptation coursing through you. But, you spontaneously decide to just walk over and sit down on the stool in front of Rose. Because she still is your friend, after all.  
 She doesn't look up at you at first, and just continues with her reading before taking the fancy dark bookmark off the table and sandwiching it in between the layers. The grabbing her mug off the table, taking a drink, and gazing directly at you.   
 "Hey. Uh, Rose." You kind of pause between words, suddenly a little bit edgy in her presence, which is unusual for you up until late. It's not helping how you're feeling about doing this at all. There's no turning back now.  
 She puts her drink down and smiles warmly at you, folding her hands neatly on the table.   
 "Hello, Jade." She says elegantly. Even though she's just watching you, you can't help but feel so pressured. You start explaining everything to her before she can really speak. You tell her about the mysterious girl Dave and you discovered on the beach, consciously avoiding any unnecessary details such as the entire rest of your story. Anything that you really had any obligation in telling her, like why you and her haven’t spoken for what feels like years, why you look like you were just struck by a hurricane, and what’s really on your mind. But, right now all of that seems like more of a distant issue to you than the current one at hand. It’s kind of all just sitting at the back of your mind for now, just quietly piling up. You need to hear whatever words it is that Rose has to say about the topic. You need her advice, and you know that she’ll avoid asking you anything else besides what you’ve just spilled to her. Because otherwise, you would’ve just left the store and continued to ignore her and the rest of her friends forever if you didn’t think you so desperately needed her word on something so oddly important to you.  
 "So," you add awkwardly, when she's still silent and not saying anything, "there's really no chance of me seeing her again, right?"  
 "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Rose pushes her novel slightly forward, then picking up her mug and holding one hand under it and the other on the handle, taking another drink of her steaming hot coffee.   
 Black. Suddenly you remember that Rose always drank her coffee black, because it’s been so long you doubt you could even remember her favorite brand of clothing anymore.  
 You lean yourself forward onto the table and fold your bare arms onto the cold black marble, feeling uncomfortable in public already.  
 "Why would you say something like that?" You ask her.  
 "Well," She takes another sip, "when you explained this girl to me, you described feeling some sort of allure-like pull towards her. I can't help but assume that perhaps this girl's timing in appearing on that beach and your sudden decision to leave the house and actually socialize somewhat are somehow related." Rose concluded, taking another drink. You shook your head lightly.   
 So that’s all she has to say about it, and now she expects an explanation from you for your avoidance all this time.  
 "Rose, I, um..." You trail off before hearing a familiar voice distantly behind you.   
 "Hey Rose!" John called from behind you. Instantly, the sound of John’s voice makes your blood run cold. You get up and out of your seat faster than Rose can have enough time to comment, and leave right past John out the front doors without even so much as a goodbye.   
 There’s absolutely no way you could even look John in the eye right now.  
  
  Back at home again, you find yourself with an increasing need to go back to the beach again. Something in your brain is tugging at your emotions, convincing you that there will be a mysterious and beautiful girl waiting for you there, waiting for you to come to her rescue. As sad and unrealistic as that sounds, because it's really you who needs saving.   
 A few hours later, you’re putting away a bowl of what was once filled with cereal into the sink, because breakfast in the middle of the day is always ideal, and slug the rest of your way into the living room. You sit on the brown leather chair in front of a fireplace, centred on the wall between two almost ceiling-to-floor glass windows, stopping just above halfway up the length of the brown stone wall. They covered the rest of the wall that the fireplace doesn't, and you can see out onto the ocean from here. You can’t see the beach, though, since it's covered by the ledge of the cliff. Sadly.   
 Opposite to the fireplace, there is a long tv stand with book cases on each end, the stand mounted with a large flat screen tv. You aren't so sure you feel like watching tv right now, though.  
 The same feeling since this morning just won't go away. A mysterious and beautiful girl is waiting for you on the beach. You just know it. You can _feel_ it.   
 You turn your chair around and look outside at the cloudy grey sky, darkening everything else outside to a depressing grey. Do you really want to go back out there _now?_    
 No, of course you don’t. But something compels you to get out if your chair, put on your jacket, and go out searching for this girl for whatever crazy reason you can’t argue with.   
 The wind isn't as strong as it was yesterday, it sort of comes and goes in short bursts all around you.  
 After an hour of walking around in the cold, it dawns on you that no one else but you is here. Crazy compelling feelings or not.  
 You stop in your tracks and take one final look around, the feeling of her being out there somewhere waiting for you just not going away.   
 You leave the beach anyway, because you know there's no one there. As much as you wish it were different. 


	3. Beautiful Dark Night

 You shut off the lights and got into bed feeling a disappointed like you’ve never felt before. You don't care. You blame it on the false feeling of hope that doesn't seem to leave you, which is starting to tear away at you slowly.   
 A creaking sound from the balcony glass doors opening causes your whole body to tense up. Having your head in the clouds lately has caused you to slip-up and forget to lock the balcony doors like you always do.   
 "Get up loser we're going to a nightclub."  
 A familiar female figure struts across the room in front of your bed.   
 "What? Th-that's insane!" You can't help pulling off the blankets and finding your feet hanging off the side of the bed.   
 Although she seems familiar to you, you can tell she is not Rose, the only other girl who would even know where you live, she’s actually the very same girl you were searching for on the beach a few hours ago.  But you are still not alarmed for any particular reason, except that she's _asking you to go to a club_.    
 What do you wear?  
  
 She looks at all the jewelry you own on your dresser, while you get changed within your walk-in closet.   
 You decide on one long black dress with a green trim that glitters while you walk, and step out the closet doors.   
 " _That's_ what you're w _ea_ ring?" She asks.  
 You blush embarrassedly. She picks something up off of your dresser and walks over to you. You start to feel slightly uncomfortable, noticing she’s holding something silver and sharp, but no feeling of concern appears to get to you.   
 With one quick motion she's cutting a hole in your dress, and continuing to make it bigger as she cuts in a straight line all around the circumference of your dress. It now only barely covers your bottom, and is way too short for you to actually be going _anywhere_. If you make one wrong move you might end up flashing someone with your pink puppy panties.   
 You tug modestly at the newfound edge of your gorgeous shimmering dress, trying in vain effort to regain any modesty you had only a moment ago.   
 She doesn't say anything about it. Just gets a strange and serious expression as she checks you over with her eyes and arms crossed. She looks back up at you and smiles.  
 "You're so cute I could just eat you up!" She giggles. Your face gets hot as you look around for something else to focus on than her half-visible features in the dark. There wasn’t much time between her pulling you the rest of the way out of bed and then bullying you to get changed in the closet, “or something”.   
 She takes you by the wrist and drags you to the open balcony doors. You start thinking a little more now and hesitate, struggling to stop against her persistent pulling.   
 Should you go?  
 She lets you go but doesn't stop walking, pulling herself up over the railing and sitting with her legs over the sides. She looks back at you with this smile. So beautiful.   
 "C'mon, princess." She pushily insists.  
 Please. If the most beautiful, mysterious, and alluring girl you ever met came into your room through the balcony at night and while you’re at your most mentally-vulnerable, just to take you to some club, you’d do it too.  
 You make sure to leave the balcony doors unlocked.   
  
 She still hasn't told you her name. Only when the two if you are sneaking into the back entrance of some members-only, restricted club, you’re reminded of this fact.  
 When you both get in, you notice that there’re bright flashing lights and a cool mist at your ankles, and also compelling dance music blaring loudly over the speakers. You wonder what kind of first date this place is.   
 Wait ...did you really just say that?  
 She pulls you closer by your wrists and walks backwards directly in the middle of the dance floor. There's not a lot of space, and you feel a little bit claustrophobic with all these people around.   
 "What's your name?" You yell awkwardly over the music. She smiles at you again.   
 "Feferi. But you can call me your gillfrond."  
 "M-my- what?"  
 Feferi pulls you in for an embrace and starts swaying with the beat of the music. You wrap your arms around her perfect waist, with your head lying on her shoulder.   
 Her long hair smells so nice. Like vanilla and chocolate.   
 She's whispering things in your ear you can't exactly make out. Only it's not actually whispering, it's shouting.   
 And then she- oh. She starts kissing all down your neck until you start to worry if other people are paying any attention to you.   
 Feferi pulls herself off of you and begins dancing loosely with her fists in the air, eyes closed. She looks like she’s really enjoying herself.  
 You don't really know how to dance, but you try moving a little bit, albeit somewhat awkwardly.   
 Finally getting a good chance, you take a look at Feferi while she’s dancing. She's wearing an equally short black dress, strapless, with a red zipper and boning-you assume- pressing tightly against her fine bosom. She must be a D. You envy her slightly at your B-cup and become slightly self-conscious. Although you don't have to. Why is this even your concern, you wonder.  
 Feferi opens her eyes only to pull you closer to her, guiding you to face the opposite direction in front of her. Feferi’s hands are pressing tightly on your belly, pushing you against her. She's moving her hips behind you and probably dancing. You start to do the same, until you realize you're kind of grinding a girl. You don't care much, but you start to blush.   
 Meanwhile her hands are moving down your body, a little too close to the near end of your dress.   
 Her hands are on your inner thighs, making you a little feel hot and uncomfortable. Then she moves her hands up and cups your breasts in her hands. You look around lightly, embarrassed, to see if anyone is looking, but they're all too preoccupied with their own matters. In the middle of the crowd, no one sees her sink her fingers down the cleavage of your shirt lightly- then gliding her soft hands down onto your hip bones. It’s enough to make you feel weak.   
 She moves from behind you to your side and asks if you would like to leave. You nod approvingly and the two of you head back to your place.   


 Climbing back up the balcony, Feferi tells you to get in bed first. You follow through, and lay down in the center as she locks the doors behind her.   
 She climbs into bed on top of you, staring down at you with those gorgeous fuchsia eyes and long, delicate eyelashes. She leans in hesitantly, just before your lips can touch, then going for a soft, mature kiss  when she realizes you're not pushing her to stop.  
 With one hand she slips behind your back to pull down the zipper to your dress, and with her other hand she lays it softly on the outer part of your thigh.   
 Her lips are soft, and taste sweet like chocolate. You don't want her to pull away.   
 She breaks your touch to unzip the front of her dress, and pulls it off. Her long hot pink nails stand out to you as she does so, her dress falling down to reveal her black bra lined with hot pink lace cupping her breasts. You blush terribly and hate to stare.   
 She puts her hands on top of her chest and plays with herself, directing your attention to her full cleavage.  
 Feferi sinks the ends of her hot pink tails in between the tight space between her breasts. She settles her other hand on her shoulder, and then begins trailing her fingers down her perfect skin from her chest to her thin waist to her sexy hips, then to tease you by softly tugging at the edge of her black and pink laced panties. She starts pulling them off, until Feferi pushes herself forward on top of you, her soft hands gripping at your shoulders and her eyes are closed so you can see her sparkling black eyeshadow as she goes in to kiss you once more. You feel her smooth skin against hers as she does so, and as she pulls back she opens her lids slowly, and stares deeply into your eyes, making your face feel very hot.  
 Feferi outlines your figure with her hands, rests them on your hips and pulls you closer to her.  
 She kisses your neck again, and your chest, and your tummy, and in between your legs. You want to squirm uncomfortably with her face so close to you like that, but you’re afraid that she’ll stop if you do so you rest your hands on your face and chest instead in an attempt to hide your blushing visage.  
 She opens her lips masked in thick black lipstick, staring at your panties in a focused and curious watchful stare as she patiently pulls down.  
 She pushes your legs apart and keeps one of her hands pushing up on your inner thigh, the other closer to your center as she leans her head down, her thick black hair falling down and covering whatever she’s doing.  
 Suddenly you feel something strange and it startles you at first- but then your heart starts to race as you start to feel intense pleasure in her service. You start to moan softly and bite your finger to prevent yourself from being loud, but Feferi seems to be very good at making you feel overwhelmed.  
 “Feferi…” you cry her name out softly,  when suddenly that nice feeling feels stronger and you can’t prevent yourself from arching your back and moaning loudly.  
 You can hear your own deep breathing and you press your hand down on her head, pushing her lightly downwards.  
  _Don’t stop…_ you think silently. The feeling gets stronger and stronger, until you climax and fall back onto the bed.  
 Feferi lifts her head up from you and wipes her mouth, a bit of her lipstick leaving a light black smudge on the back of her hand.  
 Her hair is slightly skewered- you guess you were pulling and gripping on her hair and didn’t notice. But she looks sexy with her hair all messed-up and some of her lipstick rubbed off, her face looks almost glossy and big to you. You feel turned on just looking at her again.  
 She lays herself back on top of you and her eyes look gentle and her mouth looks sexy. You want to run your hands through her thick hair and make her feel the same way she made you feel just now.  
 Feferi leans forward and starts kissing you again.  
 But suddenly an annoying 8-bit theme starts playing from your cellphone on the table beside your bed.  
 “Stop!” You say, before she can feel your lips again. She pauses just in front of you, looking down as you turn on your side to see who’s calling, and stupidly decide to answer it as a mid-second decision because what if it’s important??

 “Hello?”  
 “Jade! Oh my god finally. There’s like no service out here and I was worried I wouldn’t be able to reach you.” Says Dave, worried.  
 “Uh, what’s wrong?”  
 “My car broke down in the middle of Fuck-All nowhere. Think you can help me out by giving me a ride?”  
 “Why didn’t you call John or Rose first before you called me?”  
 “They’re both probably busy right now. And besides, Jade really, it’s you. And at a time like this, what could you possibly have to do right now?”  
 You turn your head to look at Feferi, but she isn’t there. Instead, the balcony doors are slightly agape and a soft wind is blowing at the light green curtains covering them.  
 “…I guess you’re right. Uh, where are you right now? I’ll get dressed and be there in a bit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been working on for a while now... more to come soon. I have the next few chapters already written out, just gotta edit/re-vise it then I'll post them. And because this still isn't complete entirely, expect a few things to change regarding characters, archive warnings, description, relationships, additional tags, and obviously chapters. Although I already know how mostly I want this story to go. :)


End file.
